


El eXterminador

by KiraH69



Category: The Strain (TV), The Strain Trilogy - Guillermo del Toro & Chuck Hogan
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una historia alternativa situada a los inicios del apocalipsis vampírico centrada en Vasiliy Fet y Elliott Kaufman, un chico al que rescata de una manada de vampiros a punto de devorarlo. Convivirán juntos en una herrería mientras Vasiliy se prepara para exterminar a las criaturas que asolan su ciudad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Su corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte que retumbaba en sus oídos; respiraba agitadamente y los músculos de sus piernas dolían como si estuvieran desgarrándose. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo, pero no podía detenerse. Aquellas monstruosas criaturas estaban tan cerca que si se detenía siquiera a comprobar si una puerta estaba abierta, le atraparían. Las fachadas de los edificios pasaban a su lado sin que pudiera distinguir dónde se encontraba ya. Escuchaba voces, gritos y sonidos de sirenas y disparos, pero no tenía tiempo de prestarle atención a nada de aquello. Lo único que le preocupaba eran los gruñidos de las criaturas, cinco la última vez que había mirado, que se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. El mísero cuchillo que sostenía con fuerza en su mano no serviría de nada contra todos ellos.

—¡Waaah!—gritó sorprendido y aterrado cuando algo lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró consigo—. ¡Suéltame, hijo de perra!—se revolvió con todas las energías que le quedaban contra el cuerpo que se había cernido sobre él—¡No vas a devorarme! ¡Te ma-!

Quedó en silencio y detuvo sus forcejeos cuando su cuchillo fue agarrado. Miraba el arma y la mano que lo sujetaba por el filo. Un hilo de sangre se deslizó hasta el mango y siguió por su mano.

—No te quemas…—murmuró.

Sintió una inmensa oleada de alivio y todo su cuerpo se relajó, quedando tumbado sobre el suelo de la furgoneta, donde ahora veía que estaba. Miró por primera vez al rostro de la persona que lo había arrastrado allí dentro. No era uno de ellos, era humano. Tenía una densa perilla negra y el pelo corto; le miraba con unos ojos azules casi transparentes (sin sangre) y sonreía. Aunque más que una sonrisa amable, parecía una sonrisa burlona. Tragó saliva, no sabía muy bien qué esperar. Era enorme, estaba arrodillado encima suyo y era casi el doble que él.

—¿Ya te has tranquilizado?—le preguntó.

Asintió con la cabeza y soltó el cuchillo. Aquel hombre se apartó, echó un vistazo al arma en su mano ensangrentada y rió.

—Entre todos los cuchillos que tenías en casa, vas y eliges uno de plata de la cubertería buena, sin apenas filo.

—La plata les afecta, a esos… lo que sean. Cuando tocan la plata parece que se queman.

—Lo sé, por eso es una buena elección. Un cuchillo normal no te habría servido de nada. ¿Pero cómo sabes tú lo de la plata?—le preguntó, mirándole de reojo.

Iba a contestar, pero de repente algo golpeó contra la furgoneta y la sacudió. De nuevo en alerta, metió la mano en la bandolera que llevaba colgada y sacó otro cuchillo de plata igual.

—Ya están aquí esos pesados—gruñó el hombre, pasando al asiento del conductor—. Agárrate, nos vamos de aquí.

Arrancó la furgoneta y aceleró quemando rueda. Iba a mucha más velocidad de la permitida, pero no había coche en la carretera contra el que chocar. Se agarró al respaldo del asiento del copiloto, sin soltar el cuchillo, y observó al hombre que le había rescatado. No dejaba de sonreír, parecía divertirse con aquello.

—¿Tu nombre?

Apartó la mirada cuando le preguntó y la fijó en la carretera.

—Elliott Kaufman.

—Vasiliy Fet. ¿Qué hacías corriendo por ahí con una manada de parásitos pegada al culo, Kaufman?

—Estaba buscando algún lugar donde refugiarme, entonces me topé con un par de ellos, me persiguieron y se fueron uniendo más. ¿A dónde vamos?

—A un lugar para refugiarnos.

—¿Tienes un sitio seguro?—preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí, estaremos bien por un tiempo.

—Si tienes un lugar así, ¿qué hacías ahí?

—¿Aparte de salvarte la vida? Buscar plata. Había una joyería ahí, pero ya la han saqueado, apenas he conseguido nada. La gente aprovecha cualquier oportunidad.

Elliott se puso tenso cuando la furgoneta se detuvo.

—Éntrala tú—le dijo Vasiliy.

—¿Qué? Espera, ¿a dónde vas?—Elliott pasó rápidamente al asiento del conductor cuando Vasiliy se bajó de la furgoneta.

El hombre abrió unas verjas de hierro forjado que rodeaban el viejo edificio independiente, construido en hormigón y con dos plantas. Cuando se lo indicó, Elliott puso en marcha la furgoneta cruzando las verjas y Vasiliy las cerró de inmediato. Abrió la puerta del conductor y prácticamente sacó al chico a rastras del vehículo.

—Toma, entra—le dio unas llaves y le empujó hacia la puerta principal de acero de gran tamaño.

Elliott entró al edificio y Vasiliy movió la furgoneta hasta que la puerta trasera quedó justo delante de la puerta de entrada y casi pegando. De hecho, estaban tan cerca que tuvo que salir por la parte trasera para entrar al edificio. Cerró la puerta y cruzó una barra de metal frente a ella para que nadie pudiera abrirla.

—¿Aquí estaremos seguros?—preguntó Elliott, iluminándose con la pantalla de su móvil.

—Este sitio es impenetrable, a menos que esas cosas aprendan a usar lanzacohetes—Vasiliy dio la luz.

Estaban en un pasillo blanco y ancho, con un par de puertas a los lados, un escritorio junto a una de ellas, a la izquierda, y unas escaleras a la derecha. Era alguna clase de negocio y probablemente al menos una de esas puertas era un despacho. Vasiliy le llevó hasta la enorme sala del fondo que ocupaba de ancho de un extremo a otro del edificio y al menos la mitad de lo que era de largo. Estaba llena de herramientas de trabajo, grandes aparatos que no reconocía y un montón de objetos de metal de toda clase de los que apenas conocía ninguno. Había un intenso olor a metal y a fuego.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Una herrería—Vasiliy dejó en el suelo una bolsa en la que se oyeron golpes metálicos.

—¿Trabajas aquí?

—No, es de un amigo—comenzó a avivar el fuego de la fragua.

—¿Por qué viniste aquí?

—Haces muchas preguntas, pareces un niño pequeño.

Las mejillas de Elliott se ruborizaron.

—¿Qué esperas que haga?—gritó molesto—. No entiendo lo que está pasando ahí fuera y ahora un tipo de dos metros me trae a una herrería. Solo intento comprender aunque sea una parte de lo que estoy viviendo ahora mismo.

Vasiliy se acercó a él. Elliott maldijo haber abierto la boca. ¿Ahora le golpearía? No sobreviviría a un puñetazo de un hombre como aquel, le sacaba más de una cabeza y su cuerpo era más del doble. Tuvo que levantar la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos, estaba sonriendo. Le dio una palmada en el hombro que casi lo tira al suelo.

—Tienes agallas, chico—rió Vasiliy. Se dio la vuelta y regresó a la fragua—. Este es un sitio seguro, con esas puertas de metal y las rejas en las ventanas será imposible que entren y aquí puedo prepararme unas cuantas armas con la plata que encuentro. Además, el dueño era algo paranoico y tiene un almacén lleno de latas de comida. Tendremos para una buena temporada.

—¿Lo mataron ellos?

—¿Qué?

—Al dueño, dices que «era», ¿lo mataron esas criaturas?

—No, murió hace unos meses, un infarto o algo así. La esposa cerró el negocio así que no creo que venga nadie, lo cual, creo, será mejor.

Elliott se quedó observando cómo trabajaba Vasiliy y se sintió mal por estar allí plantado sin hacer nada. Se acercó a la bolsa que Vasiliy había dejado en el suelo y volcó su bandolera. Cuchillos, tenedores y cucharas cayeron con un gran estrépito. Vasiliy se dio la vuelta y rió.

—¿Qué llevas ahí? ¿Toda la cubertería?

—Sí, por si acaso. Si te sirve para fundirlo…

—¡Claro! Por cierto, ¿cómo averiguaste que la plata los daña?

—Cuando esto empezó, fui a ver a mi madre, no contestaba mis llamadas. Cuando llegué a su casa, estaba allí, pero… bueno, era uno de ellos. Me atacó y le golpeé con unos cuantos objetos que tenía sobre los aparadores. Ninguno conseguía detenerla, hasta que al final le di con una bandeja de plata. Su cara parecía quemarse y la bandeja vibraba cuando se reflejaba en ella. Saqué un cuchillo de la cubertería de plata y cuando volvió a atacarme comprobé que funcionaba.

Vasiliy se le quedó mirando de reojo. Elliott miraba al suelo con expresión decaída y los párpados entrecerrados.

—¿Mataste a tu madre?

Se sorprendió, no se esperaba aquella pregunta tan directa.

—No, ellos la mataron mucho antes, yo solo maté a una criatura. Mi madre no habría intentado devorarme.

Volvió a ponerse la bandolera al hombro, ya vacía, y se quedó solo con un cuchillo. No pensaba soltarlo, al menos hasta tener algo mejor.

—¿Hay algún baño por aquí?

—La puerta frente al escritorio del pasillo.

Elliott se dirigió al baño. Sentía un nudo en la garganta. Tenía náuseas. Los ojos le ardían. Levantó la tapa del retrete y vomitó, aunque llevaba tiempo sin comer nada. Esperó y vomitó un par de veces más, después se lavó la cara y se enjuagó la boca. Se miró en el espejo. Su rostro daba pena. Su pelo castaño casi pelirrojo caía lacio sobre su frente cuando normalmente sus rizos parecían casi una permanente. Unos cuantos pelillos anaranjados asomaban por su mentón y mandíbula, llevaba varios días sin afeitarse (y realmente eso era todo lo que iba a conseguir, nunca había logrado una barba decente). Pero lo que más destacaba eran sus profundas ojeras. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin dormir? Ya ni lo recordaba.

Retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared opuesta y se deslizó por ella hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. De nuevo sentía náuseas. No podía evitarlo cuando recordaba la sensación de la bandeja chocando contra la cara de su madre – de la que ya no era su madre –. Tragó saliva y parpadeó varias veces para no dejar salir las lágrimas.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Elliott agarró con fuerza su cuchillo. Cuando Vasiliy entró, suspiró aliviado y bajó el arma.

—Haz la cena. Arriba tienes una cocina—le dijo.

—No tengo hambre—respondió, agachando la cabeza para intentar ocultar su rostro.

—Me parece genial, pero yo sí. Ya que no estás haciendo nada, ve a cocinarme la cena—era directamente una orden.

Elliott se molestó, pero ya que le había salvado la vida cerraría la boca. Subió al piso de arriba. La mitad de él parecía un almacén de piezas mientras que la otra mitad era un apartamento con un dormitorio, una cocina-comedor y un baño con ducha. Los armarios de la cocina estaban llenos de latas de comida y otra comida no perecedera. Hizo unos espaguetis con tomate y carne de lata. No tenían muy buena pinta, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer con lo que disponía. Vasiliy pareció acudir al olor de la comida, entró justo cuando dejó el plato sobre la mesa.

—Vaya, así que sabes cocinar—sonrió, sentándose a la mesa.

—¿Tú no?

—No.

—¿Y de qué has vivido hasta ahora?—preguntó mientras fregaba.

—Lo echaba al plato y lo calentaba al microondas.

No le sorprendió, no tenía pinta de cocinillas.

—Bueno, ¿quieres que hagamos turnos para dormir?—se secó las manos, habiendo recogido ya todo.

—No hace falta, podemos dormir de día sin preocuparnos.

—¿De día?

—¿No sabes eso? Esas criaturas no pueden salir a la luz del sol, se queman y mueren. Fue muy estúpido de tu parte salir precisamente de noche.

—¡Tú también saliste de noche!

—No salí de noche, se me hizo de noche.

—Bueno, da igual, solo salí porque no tuve más remedio. Esas criaturas lograron entrar en la casa de mi madre, escapé por los pelos.

Vasiliy le miró de reojo, dejando de llevarse los espaguetis a la boca por primera vez. Aquel chico no había dormido en días, se le notaba en la cara. Había permanecido en la casa de su madre, probablemente con su cadáver aún allí, despierto y alerta por si llegaban más criaturas.

—Yo estoy vigilando ahora así que vete a dormir, tienes una cara horrible—le dijo, volviendo a comer.

—Qué amable—soltó Elliott sarcástico.

—No es nada—respondió Vasiliy también sarcástico.

Elliott fue al dormitorio y se dejó caer sobre la pequeña cama del rincón. Estaba exhausto, física y mentalmente, pero aun así no podía dormir. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos solo conseguía ver a aquellas criaturas perseguirlo, aún podía escuchar sus gruñidos aterradores.

De un salto se incorporó de la cama, no soportaba seguir intentando dormir. Se frotó la cara con las manos y dio un par de palmadas en sus mejillas para despejarse. Se acercó a la pequeña ventana de la habitación. Como todas, estaba protegida por unos gruesos barrotes, además del cristal. No había duda de que era un lugar seguro, pero no se quedaba del todo tranquilo. Esas criaturas seguían ahí fuera, seguían matando gente, devorándola y convirtiéndola. El edificio era bajo y no podía ver sobre los tejados de las casas cercanas, pero estaba seguro de que aún se verían los focos de luz anaranjada, causados por incendios por toda la ciudad. También se escucharían las sirenas de la policía, bomberos y ambulancias, de no ser por lo gruesos que eran los cristales. Se sentó en el suelo frente a la ventana, aunque desde esa posición lo único que podía ver era el cielo, más oscuro de lo habitual. Quería volver a asomarse a la ventana y que todo hubiera vuelto a la normalidad, pero no se asomaría porque sabía que no era así.

—Das pena—escuchó la voz de Vasiliy tras él.

—¿Qué?—se giró y vio al hombre en el umbral de la puerta, ocupándolo casi por completo con su enorme envergadura.

—Que eres penoso. Recupérate de una vez y sigue adelante.

—¡¿De qué coño vas?!—se levantó del suelo y se encaró con él, atravesando la habitación en un par de zancadas—. ¡No sabes lo que he pasado ahí fuera, lo que he vivido estos días! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a hablarme así! ¡Claro que estoy hecho una mierda, toda esta puta ciudad lo está! Salvo tú, que pareces divertirte de lo lindo.

—A mí solo me pareces un niño asustado por perder a su mamá—rió burlón.

—Hijo de-

Lanzó un puñetazo, pero ni siquiera llegó a rozarlo. Vasiliy agarró su brazo y se lo retorció a la espalda. Elliott soltó un quejido. Vasiliy se inclinó sobre él, con una arrogante sonrisa. Le parecía un gigante, realmente solo era un niño a su lado.

—Tienes cojones para ser un mocoso.

—Su-suelta…—tartamudeó.

Su corazón latía con fuerza. Por mucho que forcejeara sabía que no podría zafarse de él, podía sentir contra su pecho los fuertes músculos pectorales bajo la ropa y no era difícil ver que los brazos duplicaban los suyos en grosor. Si quería, podría partirle en dos. Y es lo que pensó que haría cuando lo levantó del suelo rodeándolo con un solo brazo, pero en lugar de eso lo llevó hasta la cama y lo tiró sobre ella.

—Duerme. Privado de sueño serás inútil.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Elliott se echó a reír sin entender por qué. Tenía su propio guardaespaldas, esos bichos no podrían hacerle nada con semejante armario a su lado. De algún modo, con la pequeña tranquilidad que eso le daba, consiguió dormirse un rato después.


	2. Chapter 2

Llevaba tantos días sin dormir, sin tan siquiera poder sentarse relajado, que durmió profundamente unas cuantas horas. Una sacudida lo despertó, como si hubiera un terremoto. Se incorporó sobresaltado, pero solo era Vasiliy, que se estaba tumbando a su lado.

—¿Qué haces?—le preguntó, teniendo que pegarse a la pared. El hombre ocupaba casi dos tercios de la pequeña cama.

—Dormir. Ya es de día, pero puedes seguir durmiendo.

¿Cómo iba a dormir con él ahí? Bajó de la cama por los pies y salió de la habitación. Fue a la zona de trabajo y echó un vistazo a lo que Vasiliy había estado haciendo. Ya había fundido gran parte de la plata que había conseguido y había fabricado un par de filos, aunque aún estaban sin terminar. ¿Tan profundo había dormido que ni siquiera había escuchado los golpeteos del martillo? No, supuso que si el dueño dormía arriba, aquello debía de estar bien insonorizado.

Rebuscó entre las armas que Vasiliy había reunido. La mayoría eran de acero, pero algunas bien podían cortarle la cabeza a una criatura. Había espadas de todo tipo, tal vez se dedicaban a fabricarlas allí. Tras probarlas casi todas, Elliott escogió la más fácil de manejar, una katana japonesa. Si decapitaba con ella a esas criaturas no necesitaba la plata. Se colocó en una zona despejada del taller y comenzó a practicar con la katana. Imaginaba que tenía delante a esas criaturas y una y otra vez les cortaba la cabeza. Pero movía la espada de forma descontrolada, solo estaba soltando toda la rabia que llevaba dentro. Se desahogaba con aquellas criaturas imaginarias lanzando gritos salvajes, con tanta intensidad que no se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas comenzaron a salpicar de sus ojos.

No se detuvo hasta que sus músculos estuvieron agarrotados y simplemente no pudieron más. Soltó la espada y cayó de rodillas al suelo, jadeando y con el pulso acelerado. Las lágrimas ya se habían secado en sus mejillas y ahora se sentía vacío, pero en el mejor sentido. La ira y la rabia se habían desvanecido y el nudo que tenía en el estómago había desaparecido.

Sintió hambre por primera vez en días y subió a la cocina. Mientras se preparaba beicon con verduras de bote, Vasiliy salió de la habitación.

—¿El desayuno, Kaufman?—preguntó sentándose a la mesa, aunque era ya casi mediodía.

—Ah, no, solo me estaba preparando algo… Casi no has dormido, puedes volver a la cama y luego te cocinaré algo.

—He dormido suficiente, hay demasiadas cosas que hacer.

—Vale… Haré el desayuno.

Esta vez comieron juntos, sentados uno frente al otro en la pequeña mesa de la cocina.

—Ya has recuperado el apetito—comentó Vasiliy viendo cómo volaba la comida de su plato.

—Sí, supongo. Llevaba unos cuantos días sin comer.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo mientras dormía?

—Le eché un vistazo a las cosas que hay en el taller, a todas esas armas. Y… bueno, estuve practicando un rato con una espada. Por cierto, no tienes intención de quedarte aquí encerrado, ¿verdad? De ser así no habrías necesitado reunir tantas armas.

—Eres avispado—rió Vasiliy—. Este es un buen refugio, pero no pienso entregarles la ciudad a esos bichos, conseguiré acabar con ellos de la forma que sea.

—¿Eres policía o algo así?

—¿Lo parezco?

—No sé, es que normalmente la gente pensaría en permanecer a salvo, no en luchar.

—Soy exterminador, me deshago de las plagas y esta es una muy gorda—Elliott se sorprendió, no se imaginaba a un exterminador con aquel aspecto. ¿Cómo entraría con semejante cuerpo por los agujeros más pequeños?—. ¿Y tú a qué te dedicas?

—Diseño videojuegos.

Vasiliy le miró con una ceja levantada.

—Tienes pinta.

—¿Tengo que ofenderme?—preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—No, pero eres flacucho y aunque no lleves gafas tienes pinta de empollón. Te imaginaba con algo relacionado con los ordenadores, desde luego no has hecho un trabajo físico en tu vida.

—Ah- Yo-...—¿Qué podía decir? Había acertado de pleno—. Yo sí… tengo gafas, pero las perdí mientras escapaba.

El hombre frente a él se echó a reír a carcajadas y sintió cómo sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

—¿De qué van esos videojuegos que haces? ¿De guerra, de fútbol…?

—De… zombies—lo dijo tan bajo que esperaba que no le hubiera oído, pero la risotada que soltó se lo dejó claro.

—Eso es bueno, sabes cómo defenderte de esos bichos, al menos la teoría.

—No son zombis, eso no tiene nada que ver con los zombies.

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro. Bueno… algunas características se parecen a las de los zombies de Resident Evil, pero los zombies no se queman con la plata o el sol. Esos parecen más bien vampiros, alguna clase de vampiros mutantes o algo así.

—Parásitos.

—¿Qué?

—Son parásitos. O vampiros parásitos, lo que sea. Los humanos son solo el huésped, dentro llevan unos gusanos que los transforman—comenzó a explicarle Vasiliy—. Por eso no debes dejar que te muerdan, no solo pueden chuparte la sangre, también pueden inyectarte el parásito con sus lenguas o incluso si te salpican con su sangre. Así te transformarán en uno de ellos.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

—He observado mucho. Para destruir una plaga, primero hay que conocerla. Sus fortalezas y debilidades, su forma de vivir y de reproducirse. Cuanto más sepas sobre ellos, más herramientas tendrás para destruirlos.

Él podía hacerlo. Su mirada seria y decidida le decía a Elliott que aquel hombre podía acabar con ellos. Podía ser perfectamente el protagonista de cualquiera de sus videojuegos.

Cuando terminó de comer, Vasiliy se levantó de la mesa.

—Voy a salir, cuida del sitio.

—¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?—preguntó Elliott siguiéndole escaleras abajo.

—A recoger algunas cosas que podrían serme útiles.

—¿Puedo acompañarte?

Vasiliy se detuvo en medio de las escaleras y miró hacia atrás con expresión de sorpresa.

—¿Quieres acompañarme?

—Sí… eso he dicho. Podría ser de ayuda, ¿no?

Vasiliy se lo pensó un momento, no estaba seguro de si realmente le sería de utilidad o solo un estorbo, pero ya que quería ayudar…

—De acuerdo. Coge algún arma.

—Pero es de día.

—Esos bichos no son el único peligro ahí fuera tal como está la ciudad.

Llevar una espada habría sido demasiado llamativo así que Elliott escogió un cuchillo tipo militar y ató la funda a su cinturón.

Abrieron la puerta del edificio y entraron directamente en la furgoneta por la parte trasera. Vasiliy condujo por las calles de la caótica ciudad. De día se venían las columnas de humo asomar sobre los tejados, restos de sangre por las calles, tiendas saqueadas y algún que otro cadáver abandonado; pero era mucho más tranquila que durante la noche. Las criaturas dormían ocultas en sótanos o en las alcantarillas y túneles, y la gente permanecía refugiada en sus casas. Cada vez se oían menos sirenas; las fuerzas del orden y servicios de emergencia estaban desapareciendo gradualmente.

En casi una hora llegaron a una gran nave industrial que hacía de almacén. Fueron a una entrada lateral y Vasiliy cortó con unos alicates la cadena que cerraba la puerta.

—Esto es allanamiento—comentó Elliott sin preocuparse mucho.

—Estaré encantado de ver a la policía.

Las estanterías repletas ocupaban todo el almacén y llegaban casi hasta el techo. Vasiliy conocía el lugar, iba directamente a coger lo que necesitaba.

—¿Qué es?—le preguntó Elliott al ver que guardaba unas cajas alargadas en una gran bolsa de lona.

—Lámparas ultravioleta portátiles. Imitan la luz solar y freirá a esos bichos.

—¡Mola!—exclamó sorprendido.

—Toma, lleva estas—le cargó con una bolsa mientras llenaba otra.

Salieron del edificio con las bolsas de lona a sus espaldas. Elliott salía detrás de Vasiliy así que antes de verlo lo escuchó. Un chasquido que reconoció como el martillo de una pistola.

—Vamos, de rodillas los dos—escuchó una voz desconocida.

Cuando Vasiliy al fin se apartó de su vista, vio a un chico apuntándoles con una pistola. Llevaba una sudadera negra con la capucha puesta y unos vaqueros rotos. Se notaba por su cara que era un drogadicto con mono y la mano que sostenía el arma le temblaba.

—Dejad las bolsas en el suelo y dadme todo lo que tengáis. ¡Vamos, no tengo todo el puto día!—gritó sacudiendo la pistola.

Al ver que Vasiliy se arrodillaba lentamente, Elliott también lo hizo. ¿Iba a rendirse tan fácilmente ante un drogata? Vasiliy sacó su cartera y se la tendió al hombre. Cuando este fue a cogerla, Vasiliy le agarró el brazo con el arma y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro. Se escuchó un disparo, pero Vasiliy lo ignoró y tiró al atracador al suelo, golpeando su cabeza contra el pavimento. Quedó inconsciente, casi muerto. Vasiliy cogió la pistola y se la guardó, rebuscando en la ropa del chico por si tenía más munición, pero nada.

—Ngh…

Solo cuando escuchó un quejido tras él se dio la vuelta. Elliott se estaba sosteniendo el muslo con ambas manos y podía ver la sangre manchando el pantalón.

—¡Hey! ¿Estás bien?—le preguntó acercándose a él.

—Sí… Creo que solo me ha rozado, pero arde.

—Aparta las manos, déjame ver.

El pantalón estaba rasgado como si lo hubieran hecho con unas tijeras desafiladas y había un corte en diagonal de diez centímetros por la cara exterior del muslo que no dejaba de sangrar. Vasiliy se quitó la chaqueta y arrancó una manga de su jersey, envolviéndola alrededor de la herida y atándola con fuerza.

—¿Puedes levantarte?

—Sí, estoy bien.

Vasiliy le cogió por el brazo y prácticamente lo levantó de un tirón. Se echó ambas bolsas a la espalda y las llevó hasta la furgoneta que habían aparcado en la misma calle mientras Elliott caminaba hacia ella cojeando. Regresaron de inmediato a la herrería.

—Sube arriba, hay un botiquín en alguna parte—le dijo Vasiliy.

Dejó las bolsas con las cajas de las lámparas en el taller y cuando fue a subir a la planta de arriba se encontró a Elliott aún al principio de las escaleras cojeando.

—Vamos, chico—se lo echó al hombro como un saco y subió con él las escaleras.

—¡Bá-bájame! ¡Puedo caminar solo!—gritó avergonzado.

Vasiliy ignoró sus quejas y lo llevó hasta la cama.

—Espera ahí y quítate los pantalones.

Regresó un momento después con un botiquín blanco. Se arrodilló frente a Elliott, ya sin pantalones, y rebuscó entre los objetos del botiquín.

—E-espera, ¿qué vas a hacer?—preguntó asustado al verle sacar aguja e hilo.

—Hay que coserlo. No te preocupes, te pondré anestesia.

—Yo… yo creo que con un vendaje…

—¿Voy a tener que tratarte como a un niño pequeño?—se burló, mirándole de reojo.

Elliott apretó los dientes y tragó saliva. Vasiliy sacó una botella de alcohol y echó un chorro sobre la herida.

—¡Nnnnh!—Elliott contuvo un grito.

A continuación, sacó una jeringuilla con un líquido transparente. La destapó y pinchó cerca de la herida. Esperó un poco a que hiciera efecto mientras preparaba los vendajes para después.

—Lo siento—murmuró Elliott.

—¿Por qué?

—Al final no he servido de nada y solo he acabado herido.

—Idiota. Ha sido culpa mía que te disparara, debería estar disculpándome yo.

—No, si hubiera estado solo me habría matado. Realmente no valgo para esto. ¡Wah! ¡Gah!—todo su cuerpo se puso tenso cuando la aguja atravesó su piel.

La anestesia no había hecho efecto del todo y aún podía sentirlo. Apretó con fuerza los ojos para no verlo también, esperando que así fuera menos doloroso. Su torso temblaba y estrujaba las sábanas con ambas manos.

—Ya está, relájate—le dijo Vasiliy dándole una palmada en el muslo.

Elliott suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la cama, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor, nunca se había hecho ninguna herida seria por la que tuvieran que coserle ni se había roto ningún hueso. Sintió que había dejado de ser el creador del videojuego para ser uno de los personajes, concretamente el inútil secundario que solo es una carga. Pero por lo menos ahora formaba parte de la acción.

Se estremeció sin darse cuenta cuando sintió las manos de Vasiliy rodear su muslo mientras le vendaba. Escuchó una risilla.

—¿De qué te ríes?—preguntó, mirándole de reojo.

—¿Hace cuánto que no te masturbas? Se te está poniendo dura con un hombre tocándote. ¿O es que eres gay?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!—exclamó incorporándose.

Vasiliy se levantó del suelo y se arrodilló entre sus piernas. Elliott cayó hacia atrás, apoyándose en los codos. La sonrisa de Vasiliy mirándole desde arriba le hizo temblar.

—¡Wah! ¡N-no toques! Ngh…—gruñó.

Su cuerpo se sacudió cuando la mano de Vasiliy presionó su miembro por encima de los calzoncillos. Lo frotó con fuerza con sus dedos y Elliott se retorció, apretando los dientes para que su boca no emitiera ningún sonido. Intentó apartarse, pero Vasiliy solo tuvo que rodear su pierna con un brazo para que no pudiera escapar.

—¿Por qué haces esto?—preguntó, cubriéndose el rostro con los brazos.

—Es divertido. Mírate, aunque te quejes, tu polla parece estar disfrutándolo—no se borraba de su cara aquella sonrisa perversa.

Le bajó los calzoncillos y el miembro se sacudió al liberarse. Elliott no podía creer que estuviera ya tan duro. Llevaba más tiempo conteniéndose del que creía, debía de ser eso, no encontraba otra explicación para excitarse con un hombre. Su pecho subía y bajaba descontroladamente mientras Vasiliy comenzaba a masturbar su verga de forma ruda. Se cubrió la boca con ambas manos ahogando un gemido cuando se corrió en la mano de aquel hombre.

—Huh… Eso ha sido rápido—se burló Vasiliy, observando el semen resbalando entre sus dedos.

No podía dejar de mirar a aquel pequeño chico ruborizado hasta las orejas que temblaba delante de él. Los pantalones le empezaron a apretar dolorosamente.

—Date la vuelta—le ordenó y él mismo le cogió por una pierna y le tumbó boca abajo.

Cuando sintió los dedos húmedos en su trasero, Elliott intentó escapar gateando, pero Vasiliy le agarró firmemente por la cadera y le atrajo hacia sí.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡Suéltame!—gritó aterrado.

—Seré amable, no te preocupes—untó el semen que cubría sus dedos en la entrada de Elliott y comenzó a frotarla.

—¡No, no! ¡Para! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡No quiero esto!—siguió gritando, sin conseguir que Vasiliy le prestara atención.

Sintió una sacudida por todo su cuerpo que le hizo retorcerse de dolor cuando Vasiliy introdujo el primer dedo. Se quedó encogido aferrado a las sábanas, sintiendo que las lágrimas estaban a punto de desbordarse.

—Hmm… Supongo que esto no es suficiente. Tendré que conseguir lubricante—dijo Vasiliy para sí mismo. Le dio un sonoro cachete en el culo—. Tranquilo, no voy a metértela ahora.

Elliott sintió un pequeño alivio, pero enseguida se puso tenso de nuevo cuando escuchó cómo se desabrochaba los pantalones. Notó algo duro e increíblemente caliente entre sus nalgas. Vasiliy estaba frotando el falo contra su raja.

—Tienes poco culo para hacer esto—le dijo mientras apretaba sus nalgas con ambas manos.

—No soy una mujer. ¡Para de una puta vez!—se sintió frustrado cuando en respuesta escuchó la risa de Vasiliy.

—Apuesto a que puedo sacarte más gemidos que a una mujer.

Le hizo juntar las piernas y deslizó la verga entre sus muslos mientras le sostenía por las caderas. Le embestía como si estuviera penetrándolo, frotando sus testículos y rozando ambos miembros entre sí, y Elliott comenzaba a sentir que se le levantaba de nuevo.

—Frota nuestras pollas juntas—le susurró Vasiliy, obligándole a llevar una mano hasta su entrepierna.

Elliott obedeció y frotó ambos miembros, sintiendo contra su mano las «penetraciones» de Vasiliy. Los dos estaban goteando, increíblemente calientes. Movía sus caderas inconscientemente al ritmo de las embestidas, frotando su trasero contra la entrepierna de Vasiliy. Se sentía tan bien que ya había dejado de preocuparse, solo quería correrse otra vez. No hicieron falta más que unas cuantas embestidas salvajes más para que salpicara su propia mano de simiente soltando un profundo gemido. Quedó tendido boca abajo sobre la cama con su mano empapada, pero aquel no era solo su semen, también Vasiliy se había corrido al mismo tiempo.

—Me ha gustado ese gemido, lo has hecho muy bien—le dijo Vasiliy, dándole otro cachete en el trasero.

Se levantó de la cama y se abrochó los pantalones para luego salir de la habitación sin decir nada más.

Al principio Elliott fue incapaz de pensar, luego se fue dando cuenta de lo que había hecho y se sintió profundamente avergonzado, hundiendo el rostro entre las sábanas. Se levantó y fue con una ligera cojera al baño. Quería darse una ducha y eliminar todos los fluidos que cubrían su cuerpo, pero no podía mojar el vendaje así que se lavó como pudo. No quería volver a ponerse después la misma ropa, estaba sucia, el pantalón roto por donde había atravesado la bala y los calzoncillos salpicados de semen.

—Quiero matarle, de verdad que quiero matarle—murmuró mientras metía su ropa en la lavadora junto con las sábanas de la cama.

Se quedó desnudo en medio de la cocina. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Rebuscó en el armario que había en la habitación, pero todos los cajones estaban vacíos. Bajó al taller. Ya por las escaleras podía escuchar los golpeteos del martillo. Asomó la cabeza, ocultando su cuerpo tras la entrada.

—¡Fet!—le llamó, intentando hacerse oír por encima de los martilleos—. ¡Fet!

Vasiliy le miró de reojo y siguió martilleando la pieza de plata candente.

—Si quieres algo ven aquí.

—¡No puedo! ¡Escúchame un momento!

Pero Vasiliy siguió con su trabajo ignorándole por completo. Elliott apretó los dientes, molesto, y salió de su escondite, cubriendo sus partes con las manos.

—¡Fet!—gritó ya a su lado.

Vasiliy dejó el martillo y se giró hacia él. Elliott retrocedió un paso por instinto.

—¿No crees que es un poco ridículo que intentes ocultar tu polla después de lo que acabamos de hacer?—le preguntó sonriendo.

—Di lo que quieras. ¿Hay algo de ropa que pueda ponerme?

—Mm… Ponte mi chaqueta, no hay otra cosa por aquí—le dijo señalando a una silla donde había colgado la chaqueta.

Elliott la miró con el ceño fruncido, no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que ponerse la chaqueta de ese hombre, pero ir desnudo por ahí no era mejor. Se la abrochó y le sobraba por todos lados, pero gracias a eso le llegaba por debajo del trasero.

—En la próxima salida hay que conseguir algo de ropa.

—Sí, señorita—se burló Vasiliy—. ¿Cuándo estará la comida?

—¿Hah? ¿Te crees que soy tu mujer? ¿Quieres que cocine para ti y después follarme?—gritó molesto.

Un fuerte golpe del martillo le hizo dar un salto hacia atrás. Vasiliy le miró con una expresión muy seria.

—Yo fabrico las armas, ¿qué haces tú? ¿O es que piensas estar aquí de gorrón?—le preguntó—. No te preocupes, no te follaré, en contra de tu voluntad—añadió.

Elliott se mordió el labio inferior. No tenía nada que decir en su defensa, realmente no podía hacer otra cosa. Agachó la cabeza y se dio la vuelta. Le había hecho sentir un completo inútil.

Salió del taller y volvió a subir a la cocina para preparar la comida. Era ya por la tarde, pero si tenían que dormir de día también tenían que adaptar sus horarios de comida.

Se sentía incómodo con la chaqueta de Vasiliy, olía fuertemente a él y no llevaba nada más debajo, estaba rozando sus partes. Luego tendría que lavarla también.

—Huele bien—Vasiliy entró a la cocina cuando estaba ya terminando.

—Espera solo un par de minu- ¡¿Huh?!—se puso tenso cuando sintió el cuerpo de Vasiliy pegarse a él.

—Me sorprende que puedas hacer algo decente con esta comida en lata—se pegó aún más a él y deslizó una pierna entre las suyas.

—Di-dijiste que no me follarías—no podía evitar retorcer su trasero sobre el muslo de Vasiliy cuando este presionaba contra él.

—En contra de tu voluntad—le susurró al oído.

—Esto es en contra de mi voluntad.

—No te estoy follando.

—Eso es trampa—se quejó, intentando centrarse en la comida o se le acabaría quemando.

—Es culpa tuya, me estás provocando así vestido. Pareces una mujer vestida con la camiseta de su novio.

La cuchara con la que removía la comida se resbaló de su mano y cayó salpicando al suelo. Elliott consiguió apartarse de Vasiliy, tropezando y casi cayendo. Recogió la cuchara y la echó al fregadero.

—¡No soy una mujer!—gritó con las mejillas encendidas, un par de metros alejado de él.

—Ya lo veo—miraba sonriendo hacia su mitad inferior.

Elliott agachó la mirada y vio el bulto que se levantaba bajo la chaqueta. Se llevó rápidamente las manos a la entrepierna para cubrirlo.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, es algo fisiológico y natural—le dijo muerto de vergüenza.

—¿De verdad? ¿Así que te pondrías igual de duro si te tocara cualquier otro hombre, incluso una de esas criaturas?—preguntó riendo mientras se acercaba lentamente.

—¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Deja de burlarte de mí!

—No puedo, es demasiado divertido—deslizó los dedos por su rostro hasta agarrarle por los cabellos de la nuca y echó su cabeza hacia atrás—. Tus mejillas se ponen casi tan rojas como tu pelo.

Elliott ni siquiera pudo evitar lo que llegó. No solo habría sido imposible soltarse, sino que le pilló completamente por sorpresa. Vasiliy le besó, invadiendo de inmediato su boca con la lengua. Elliott intentó apartarse, pero la mano de aquel hombre le sujetaba con demasiada firmeza, casi dolorosamente. Un gruñido se convirtió en gemido cuando Vasiliy le apretó la nalga bajo la chaqueta con la mano que le quedaba libre. Todo su cuerpo se sacudió y se restregó sin darse cuenta contra Vasiliy. Aquel beso le estaba dejando sin respiración, era increíblemente bueno. Era una experiencia extraña porque nunca había sido el dominado en un beso, pero por desgracia no podía decir que le disgustara. Cuando Vasiliy se apartó de su boca, inconscientemente se puso de puntillas para buscar más.

—Qué maleducado soy, he estado a punto de follarte y ni siquiera te había besado.

—N-no era… necesario…—jadeó Elliott, intentando recomponerse.

Cuando Vasiliy le soltó, estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero chocó contra la encimera y se sujetó a ella.

—¿Ya está la comida?—preguntó Vasiliy, sentándose a la mesa.

Elliott quedó desconcertado. ¿No pensaba seguir? ¿No iba a hacer nada más? La erección en su entrepierna presionaba dolorosamente contra la chaqueta, pero pedirle que le ayudara sería demasiado vergonzoso e irse a aliviarlo él mismo a la habitación lo sería todavía más. Recuperó la compostura y volvió a la comida que seguía cocinándose al fuego. Quedó un poco chamuscada, pero aun así estaba buena. Se sentó a la mesa frente a Vasiliy y empezaron a comer. Era realmente difícil hacerlo sintiendo aquel calor en su entrepierna, ni siquiera era capaz de pensar y no hacía más que retorcerse en la silla. Tampoco era fácil para Vasiliy, los pantalones le apretaban, pero él no dejaba que se notara en su rostro, al contrario que Elliott. Era increíblemente divertido verle sufrir.

—Si lo pides por favor puedo masturbarte—le dijo sonriendo.

—¡Muérete!

Se levantó sacudiendo la silla y se puso a fregar sin haber terminado aún de comer. Cuando Vasiliy terminó, dejó los platos junto al fregadero y le agarró el trasero con una mano.

—Voy a seguir trabajando.

—No hace falta que me toques el culo para decir eso.

—Tampoco pasa nada por hacerlo.

—¡¿Cómo que no pasa nada?!—exclamó, pero Vasiliy ya se marchaba sin hacerle caso.

Después de fregar y tender la ropa en un destartalado tendedero, Elliott se quedó sin nada que hacer. Solo podía esperar a que llegara la hora de la cena. Bajó al taller y observó desde unos cuantos metros cómo trabajaba Vasiliy fundiendo la plata hasta que este le miró.

—¿Necesitas algo?

—No, solo… me preguntaba qué tenías planeado hacer para acabar con esos parásitos—se acercó solo un poco, sin quedar al alcance de sus manos.

—Para cazar necesitas conocer a tu presa: de qué se alimentan, cómo se reproducen, sus horarios, sus nidos, sus debilidades—le explicó mientras volvía al trabajo—. Les he estado observando y conozco la mayor parte de estos puntos, ahora solo me queda encontrar sus nidos. Para erradicar una plaga hay que destruir su nido. Creo que la mayoría vivirá por las alcantarillas o túneles del subsuelo, por suerte me los conozco bastante bien debido a mi trabajo así que no será difícil moverme por ellos e investigar.

—Así que ahora mismo no sabes exactamente dónde puedan estar.

—Correcto. Antes de meterme ahí abajo tengo que tener las armas adecuadas.

Elliott asintió con la cabeza y salió del taller sin decir nada. Entró al despacho y encendió el ordenador del escritorio, esperando que tuviera Internet. Sonrió cuando la pantalla del buscador apareció, al fin podría ser de utilidad.

Unas horas después, cerca de la madrugada, Elliott fue corriendo al taller, donde se escuchaban martilleos.

—¡Fet! ¡Fet!—le llamó, haciéndose oír por encima del golpeteo.

—¿Cuál es la emergencia?

Con una gran sonrisa, Elliott le tendió un mapa doblado.

—No necesito un mapa, conozco la ciudad—respondió Vasiliy.

—¡No! No es eso, míralo.

Vasiliy dejó el martillo y extendió el mapa en una de las mesas que había a lo largo de la pared, apartando los trastos que la cubrían. En el mapa de la ciudad había señalados con rotulador rojo unos cuantos lugares con círculos y dentro de ellos un número.

—¿Qué se supone que son?

—Posibles zonas de nidos—respondió orgulloso.

—¿Cómo las has encontrado?—preguntó Vasiliy incrédulo.

—Con Internet. A pesar del gran caos que hay en la ciudad, la gente sigue publicando en las redes sociales las cosas que les suceden. He buscado los avistamientos de criaturas y hay una cantidad inmensa, pero filtrándolos he conseguido reducir las zonas. Las que tienen el número en negro son las más fiables, son lugares en los que han visto salir o entrar a los parásitos en las alcantarillas o bocas de metro; las demás son zonas en las que ha habido varios avistamientos o encuentros cerca del amanecer o el anochecer, que es cuando más cerca estarían de sus nidos.

Vasiliy observó el mapa con expresión de sorpresa. Habría tardado días o incluso semanas pateándose la inmensa red de túneles y alcantarillas para poder reunir toda aquella información.

—Vas a ser más útil de lo que parecías—comentó sonriendo.

—Gracias, supongo.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer para compensarte por tu duro trabajo?—Vasiliy dejó el mapa a un lado y acorraló a Elliott contra la mesa.

—Con que dejes de tocarme el culo me conformo—respondió frunciendo el ceño.

—No, eso no es una opción—metió ambas manos debajo de la chaqueta y le agarró con fuerza las nalgas.

—¡Ngh! ¿Por qué no?—gruñó sintiendo aquellas enormes manos masajear su trasero de forma más que provocativa.

—Porque me gusta tu trasero.

—Dijiste que tenía poco culo, ¿cómo puede gustarte? No se parece al de una mujer.

—Ya, cierto, pero no veo a ninguna mujer por aquí.

Aquel comentario molestó a Elliott más de lo que querría admitir. No le estaba usando más que como sustituto de una mujer simplemente porque no tenía ninguna allí. Era odioso. Solamente era el sustituto de una mujer. Se decía que tampoco quería otra cosa, pero eso era humillante. Le dio un codazo en el brazo y se escabulló por un lateral, apartándose de él.

—Voy a preparar la cena.

Vasiliy se quedó plantado sin entender aquella reacción, pero volvió al trabajo sin darle mayor importancia. Cenaron poco después, cuando estaba a punto de amanecer, en un absoluto silencio. En cuanto Elliott terminó, se levantó y recogió sus platos.

—Deja los platos en el fregadero cuando termines, luego fregaré—dicho eso se marchó de la cocina.

Se metió en la habitación y se echó sobre el desnudo colchón. Se moría de sueño, pero sobre todo quería dormir todo cuanto pudiera antes de que Vasiliy se acostara también. Sin embargo no fue tan fácil, se sentía incómodo vestido solo con la chaqueta, no dejaba de percibir el olor de aquel hombre en la prenda y su ropa aún estaba demasiado húmeda para ponérsela.

Cuando todavía no había conseguido relajarse siquiera para dormir, Vasiliy entró en la habitación y tan solo se quitó las botas antes de echarse en la cama a su lado. Elliott fingió estar ya dormido, esperando que así le dejara en paz, pero con los ojos cerrados, el olor que desprendía se le hizo imposible de ignorar, era aún más intenso que en la chaqueta.

—Apestas—gruñó—. Date una ducha.

—¿No será que te pone cachondo?—se burló Vasiliy.

—¡Claro que no, apestas a sudor!

Iba a incorporarse de la cama cuando Vasiliy se le echó encima y le obligó a tumbarse de nuevo. No tenía la misma expresión perversa de siempre, estaba serio y parecía incluso malhumorado.

—No me gustan los jueguecitos. No voy a adivinar lo que estás pensando, así que si tienes algo que decir, dilo directamente.

Elliott tragó saliva y reunió valor. Para su propia sorpresa, fue capaz de decírselo mirándole a los ojos.

—Es humillante ser el sustituto de una mujer. No me importa cocinar y lo que sea, pero que uses mi cuerpo como si fuera el de una mujer es denigrante—ya está, lo había soltado, y tenía que mantener la expresión seria y el ceño fruncido, tenía que mantenerse firme.

Vasiliy se quedó un momento mirándole fijamente.

—Eres idiota—dijo.

—¿Hah? Cómo te-

—Si quisiera una mujer—le interrumpió—, me habría conseguido una, pero ahora encuentro más divertido jugar contigo. Aunque me trajeras a la mejor puta de la ciudad, seguiría queriendo follarte a ti, así que déjate de gilipolleces.

Elliott se quedó sin palabras, ahora sí que no entendía nada. ¿Eso significaba que no podría escapar de él aunque encontraran a una mujer? ¿Y a qué venía ese interés por él?

—Por qué tengo que ser- ¡Hn!—antes de que pudiera aclarar sus ideas, se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de Vasiliy deslizarse por su muslo y colarse debajo de la chaqueta.

—Ahora gime un rato para mí—le susurró, acariciando su miembro.

—Y-yo no gimo- Nh...—justo en ese momento se le escapó uno cuando Vasiliy apretó su pene.

—Así me gusta.

Elliott se cubrió el rostro con los brazos, lo notaba caliente y sabía que se estaba poniendo colorado.

—Si te tapas así la cara, no podré besarte—le dijo Vasiliy.

Por alguna razón, Elliott apartó los brazos sin pensarlo. No quería que le besara ni nada, de verdad, pero… Solo vio la perversa sonrisa de Vasiliy antes de que sus labios se unieran. Sus lenguas juguetearon en las bocas de ambos mientras Vasiliy desabrochaba la chaqueta. Cuando se apartó, Elliott quedó jadeando con la boca abierta, con su cuerpo completamente al descubierto.

Vasiliy se relamió los labios como si estuviera a punto de devorarlo, y Elliott se sintió así. Deslizó las manos por su flaco vientre y subió por su pecho, presionando con tanta fuerza que le hacía estremecer con aquellas enormes manos. Juntó sus pectorales como si fueran los pechos de una mujer y se inclinó sobre él. Elliott se puso tenso al sentir sus labios contra su piel y el hormigueo de la barba, y cuando su lengua lo acarició ahogó un grito de sorpresa. Comenzó a sentir el calor aumentar en su cuerpo según Vasiliy le besaba y acariciaba intensa y rudamente. No era en absoluto ni dulce ni amable, pero se sentía increíblemente bien. Recorrió todo su pecho y siguió bajando por su vientre. Su corazón casi se detuvo cuando vio sus labios envolver el miembro casi erecto del todo.

—¡No, no, para! ¿Qué estás haciendo?—intentó apartarle empujando su cabeza, pero no pudo moverle ni un milímetro.

Vasiliy le ignoró y comenzó a lamer y a acariciar el miembro tal como le gustaba que se lo hicieran a él. No dudó de que lo hacía bien cuando comenzó a escuchar los suaves gemidos de Elliott, que se cubría el rostro con las manos, avergonzado.

No podía creer que un hombre se la estuviera chupando, no podía creer que _Vasiliy_ lo estuviera haciendo. Elliott notaba un increíble calor en su cara por la vergüenza, pero se sentía tan bien que ya era casi incapaz de pensar, solo quería más.

—¡Ah! ¡No, no pares!—exclamó cuando Vasiliy apartó la boca de su miembro.

—¡Huh! Así que te está gustando—le dijo relamiéndose los labios.

—¡Sí! Por favor, sigue, Fet—le suplicó, apartando las manos del rostro. Ya le daba igual la vergüenza, necesitaba más, necesitaba terminar.

Vasiliy sonrió y volvió a introducir en su boca el miembro goteante. El chico gimió con intensidad al sentir de nuevo el calor y la humedad. Movía sus caderas intentando que fuera más profundo y se contenía para no llevar las manos a su cabeza.

—Ngh… Pa-para… Fet, voy a…—ya no podía aguantar más.

Vasiliy lo sacó de su boca y le masturbó hasta que se corrió salpicando su propio vientre. Elliott se quedó jadeando, aferrándose a la almohada con la cabeza dándole vueltas.

—¿Es la primera vez que te la chupan?—le preguntó Vasiliy, aunque era bastante evidente por su reacción.

—Es… ¿Es la primera vez… que la chupas tú?—replicó, intentando recuperar el aliento.

Vasiliy rió en respuesta. Se inclinó sobre Elliott y le besó brevemente.

—Ahora es mi turno—le dijo.

Desabrochó su pantalón, que ya estaba a punto de reventar, y sacó la gran verga erecta. Elliott tragó saliva, su tamaño era exagerado, si intentaba metérsela le partiría por la mitad. Vasiliy le levantó ambas piernas, sosteniéndolas juntas, apoyando las pantorrillas sobre su hombro. Deslizó el falo entre los muslos de Elliott y este lo vio surgir junto a su miembro.

—Espera… acabo de correrme, déjame descansar—le suplicó, sin poder dejar de mirar.

—¿Crees que puedo esperar tal como estoy?—ya había aguantado demasiado y realmente no era capaz de esperar más.

Sosteniendo sus piernas con firmeza, comenzó a embestirle como si estuviera penetrándolo. Tan duro e intenso que el sonido de sus cuerpos al chocar hacía eco en las paredes de la vacía habitación. Elliott no podía creerlo, pensaba que ya no podía más, pero la estimulación de la verga de Vasiliy rozando con la suya hizo que volviera a ponerse duro. Llevó las manos a su entrepierna y envolvió con ambas los dos miembros, sintiendo en ellas las embestidas. ¿También le follaría así si la tuviera metida en su trasero? Realmente le rompería, pero las mujeres debían de volverse locas con eso. Sería increíblemente doloroso, sin duda. Sería… ¿Por qué pensaba tanto en ello? Mejor que no llegara el momento de descubrirlo, ¿verdad?

—Fet, des… despacio…—jadeó con voz temblorosa.

—Llámame Vasiliy.

—Va-Vasiliy…—le resultaba algo vergonzoso llamarle por su nombre, aunque tendría que ser más extraño llamarle por el apellido en esa situación—, más despacio… Vasi… ngh… me voy a… ¡Nh!

Cerró los ojos y con un fuerte gemido Elliott se corrió, pero no fue solo su semen el que le salpicó. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Vasiliy jadeando, aún sosteniendo sus piernas. Su corazón latió con fuerza al ver la seria e intensa expresión en su rostro. No supo qué era, pero no podía dejar de mirarle.

Vasiliy dejó sus piernas sobre la cama y se sentó a su lado. Deslizó una mano por su vientre, untando por todo él como si fuera una crema el semen que lo manchaba, el de ambos. Elliott encogió el estómago e intentó detener su mano sin éxito.

—Idiota… Ahora tengo que lavarme—se quejó, sin querer mirar lo que le estaba haciendo.

—Te acompaño.

Vasiliy le tomó en brazos, dejando su chaqueta sobre la cama, y Elliott dio un grito de sorpresa.

—¡Bájame! ¡Puedo ir yo solo!

Pero aunque pataleó, Vasiliy no le hizo caso y le llevó hasta la ducha. Abrió el grifo y dejó que el agua fría empapara a Elliott mientras él se quitaba la ropa fuera. Completamente desnudo imponía aún más, tenía más músculos que los protagonistas de sus videojuegos. No eran exagerados ni desagradables, simplemente perfectos como una escultura. Cuando entró en la ducha, Elliott se echó hacia atrás hasta chocar contra la pared. Si no levantaba la cabeza solo podía ver los pectorales de aquel hombre.

—N-no cabemos los dos—dijo intentando apartar la mirada.

—No te preocupes, no usaremos toda la ducha.

Le acorraló en la esquina y levantó su rostro agarrándole del pelo. Le besó profundo y largo rato mientras el agua fría caía sobre ellos. Con la mano que le quedaba libre le agarró el trasero con fuerza, casi levantándole del suelo, y Elliott gimió sin que los labios de Vasiliy le soltaran. Elliott podía sentir la gran verga erecta frotar contra su vientre. El agua fría no conseguía que se calmara, debía de ser doloroso. Llevó las manos hasta ella y comenzó a acariciarla.

—Nh...—emitió un leve gemido cuando Vasiliy al fin rompió el beso.

—Lo haces bien, Elli, pero hazlo un poco más duro, como te masturbas tú—le susurró al oído.

¿Elli? Le había sonado casi burlón.

—No me llames El- ¡Ah!—gimió cuando Vasiliy mordió con suavidad su cuello.

Mientras el pequeño chico le masturbaba su enorme miembro, Vasiliy comenzó a besar, lamer y morder su delgado cuello, escuchando junto a su oído los dulces gemidos de Elliott. No sabía por qué le ponía tan cachondo ese chico, pero tampoco le preocupaba, solo se dejaba llevar por sus deseos.

Cuando ya no pudo aguantar más, se irguió y comenzó a masturbarse él mismo. Miró a Elliott de cerca, a sus brillantes ojos castaños entrecerrados y sus mejillas ruborizadas, y le besó de nuevo. Elliott también se masturbaba. No debería poder hacerlo más, pero había vuelto a excitarle. Solo consiguió sacar unas gotas, pero se estremeció con intensidad como la primera vez. Con un gruñido Vasiliy también se corrió salpicando su vientre. Elliott acarició con sus dedos el líquido blanquecino que enseguida desapareció con el agua.

—¿Podemos… podemos ducharnos de verdad ahora?—preguntó jadeando, apoyado de lado contra la pared.

—Sí, dúchate.

Vasiliy salió de la ducha y se secó con una toalla. Si seguía ahí con él volvería a ponerse duro de nuevo así que era mejor marcharse. Elliott se quedó aturdido, mirando hacia la puerta del baño. Sacudió la cabeza y se llevó las manos a la cara para frotársela, pero antes de hacerlo percibió el intenso olor que el miembro de Vasiliy había dejado en ellas. Abrió con más fuerza el grifo del agua fría y se puso directamente bajo ella.

Cuando volvió a la habitación, Vasiliy le esperaba con el botiquín abierto. Le indicó con la cabeza que se sentara en la cama. Examinó la herida con cuidado.

—Bien, parece que no está infectada por ahora. Ten cuidado porque no estamos en condiciones de ir a un hospital.

—Lo sé, tendré cuidado.

Elliott estaba nervioso mientras Vasiliy le curaba la herida y la vendaba de nuevo, estaba esperando que comenzara a tocarle como lo había hecho antes. Sin embargo, cuando Vasiliy se levantó y guardó el botiquín sin tocarle más de lo necesario, Elliott se quedó algo confuso, incluso decepcionado.

_No, no, no, no, yo no quiero que haga nada_ , se dijo para sí mismo sacudiendo la cabeza. Recogió la chaqueta de la cama y volvió a ponérsela. Se tumbó en el colchón con la espalda pegada a la pared. Cuando Vasiliy regresó, se echó a dormir a su lado sin prestarle atención. Elliott se sentía algo inquieto, pero finalmente el sueño pudo con él y se quedó dormido con el olor de aquel hombre envolviéndole.


	3. Chapter 3

—Elliott, Elliott.

Escuchó la voz lejana de Vasiliy llamándole. Gruñó apretando los ojos y ocultando el rostro dentro de la chaqueta. No quería despertar, se sentía muy a gusto.

—Oye, chico, voy a salir, vigila el fuerte.

—Mm…—por un momento no asimiló lo que le decía, pero cuando se dio cuenta se incorporó de un salto—. ¡Espera! ¡Voy contigo!—le gritó de rodillas sobre la cama.

Vasiliy tan solo le miró de reojo, ya a punto de salir de la habitación.

—No, iré solo. Será mejor que tú no salgas, no tardaré.

Elliott se quedó mirando el hueco vacío de la puerta cuando Vasiliy desapareció por ella. Entendió lo que quiso decir, no era más que un estorbo para él y no quería que le volviera a dar problemas. Lo comprendía así que no insistió, pero no podía evitar sentir ese dolor en su pecho, detestaba no poder ser de utilidad. ¿Y cuando fuera a cazar a esos monstruos? Tampoco entonces le permitiría ir con él. No era más que una carga.

Con la cabeza gacha se levantó de la cama y se puso a recoger la ropa que tenía tendida. No había otra cosa que pudiera hacer.

Una hora después regresó Vasiliy con una mochila de deporte al hombro. La tiró a los pies de Elliott cuando este bajó a toda prisa las escaleras para recibirle, ya de nuevo vestido con su ropa.

—Recoge eso—le dijo, dirigiéndose al taller.

—Um… Si quieres comer algo, te preparo el desayuno.

Vasiliy se dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras. Elliott cogió la mochila y subió tras él. Le extrañó que no pesara, creía que había ido a por plata, pero no parecía ser el caso. Dejó la mochila a un lado y comenzó a hacer el desayuno mientras Vasiliy esperaba sentado a la mesa.

—Voy a lavar tu chaqueta, ¿tienes algo más que quieras que lave?—le preguntó tras servirle el desayuno.

—¿Tanto la has manchado?

—Ah, no, solo… Bueno, la he llevado puesta…—quería decir que la había llevado desnudo, pero solo consiguió que sus mejillas se ruborizaran.

—No me parece un problema, no pierdas tiempo con eso.

—Tengo mucho tiempo que perder—contestó cabizbajo, poniéndose a fregar.

Vasiliy le miró de reojo sin decir nada. Solo pensó que lamentaba que ya no llevara puesta su chaqueta, se veía mucho mejor solo con ella. Tras terminar el desayuno, Vasiliy bajó al taller y siguió trabajando.

—¿Ropa?

Cuando Elliott abrió la bolsa de deporte se sorprendió al encontrar unos vaqueros, una sudadera gris y un jersey negro nuevos. Las dos primeras prendas eran de su talla y la última el doble de grande. Debajo de ellas también había dos pares de calzoncillos para ambos. ¿Había salido solo para conseguirle ropa? Ahora se sentía mal por habérsela pedido, se había arriesgado por él. ¿Por qué no hacía más que sentirse mal una y otra vez?

Mientras recogía la ropa encontró debajo de ella algo más, era un bote alargado de color fucsia. Cuando leyó la etiqueta se quedó congelado. «Lubricante sexual». Ahora estaba seguro de que no había salido a conseguir la ropa, sino el lubricante. Elliott se quedó pensativo mirando el bote metálico. Quizá debería dejarle hacerlo, después de todo no podía ser útil para nada más, solo era un gorrón allí y ese hombre le había salvado la vida, tenía que pagárselo de algún modo.

Dejó el lubricante y la ropa en la habitación y se puso a lavar la chaqueta de Vasiliy a mano en el fregadero.

—¿Por qué no te has puesto el pantalón nuevo? Ese está roto, ¿no?—le preguntó Vasiliy, mirándole de reojo cuando bajó al taller.

—Está bien, ahora está limpio—Elliott cogió el jersey de Vasiliy, tirado sobre una silla. Solo tenía una manga, la otra la había utilizado para envolver su herida de bala. La segunda vez que le había ayudado—. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?

—Mm… Actualiza ese mapa que hiciste con los comentarios que hayan puesto esta mañana.

—De acuerdo. Te traeré el jersey nuevo.

No tardó ni media hora en comprobar los mensajes en las redes sociales para finalmente dejar el mapa tal y como estaba. De nuevo se quedó sin nada que hacer. Se sentó al pie de las escaleras con el jersey roto en las manos. Desde allí podía escuchar cómo trabajaba Vasiliy y también ver en ocasiones su ancha espalda por la entrada del pasillo.

 _Podría quitarle la otra manga, pero tal vez acabe deshilachándose. No sé si habrá algún costurero por ahí, no puedo usar el hilo del botiquín._ Al final, sin hacer nada, acabó quedándose dormido sin darse cuenta, con la cabeza apoyada contra la pared.

Vasiliy dejó el martillo cuando ya empezó a sentir hambre. El sudor hacía brillar sus músculos y caía por su rostro. Vio el jersey nuevo sobre una silla. No se lo podía poner tal como estaba, mejor darse una ducha primero. Cuando llegó a las escaleras se encontró al chico allí dormido, abrazado al jersey roto. Sonrió casi con ternura. Tendió la mano y acarició sus rizos pelirrojos, su mejilla y sus labios. Estaba demasiado indefenso, quería aprovecharse de él.

Elliott entreabrió los ojos. Vio el torso desnudo, sin levantar más la mirada. Sintió el pulgar acariciando su labio inferior y dejó que siguiera, volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Vasiliy se inclinó sobre él y le besó. Elliott percibió el sabor salado del sudor al igual que su intenso olor, que extrañamente no le resultó desagradable.

—¿Tanto te gusta mi jersey que duermes abrazado a él?—le preguntó burlón.

—¡Ah! N-no, solo estaba pensando en cómo podría arreglarlo—se levantó velozmente, casi tropezando en las escaleras.

—Basta con que le quites la otra manga. Voy a darme una ducha, ve preparando la comida.

—Sí, voy.

Le vio subir las escaleras y subió tras él. Cuando Vasiliy regresó del baño, limpio y con el jersey nuevo, Elliott le sirvió la comida y se puso a fregar.

—¿No vas a comer?

—No… Ahora no tengo hambre—respondió dándole la espalda.

Vasiliy le agarró del brazo y le obligó a darse la vuelta.

—Ya te dije que no me gustan los jueguecitos, di lo que tengas que decir.

—No es eso, no tengo nada que decir, yo solo…—no era capaz de mirarle a la cara, se sentía realmente ridículo diciendo eso—. Bueno, quería poder ser un poco más de utilidad, no quiero ser un estorbo aquí.

—Por ahora solo necesito armas y tardaría más tiempo en enseñarte a hacerlas que en fabricarlas yo mismo—sin darle más importancia empezó a comer.

—Lo sé, está bien.

Elliott pasó toda la noche frente al ordenador del despacho, viendo lo que pasaba por el mundo y cómo se veía desde el exterior lo que sucedía allí. Era sorprendente cómo en casi ningún lugar hacían mención a ninguna clase de monstruo, la mayoría solo hablaba de revueltas por todo tipo de razones, desde rebeliones contra el gobierno hasta enfermedades contagiosas mortales. No comprendía cómo habían sido capaces de ocultar el tema de los vampiros parásito. Cierto que resultaba difícil de creer, pero ya nadie en aquella ciudad lo dudaba y habían dejado miles de mensajes por toda la red. A ese ritmo no parecía que nadie fuera a ayudarles. Sabía que Vasiliy no tenía intención de marcharse, pero a él esa ciudad no le importaba tanto como para pelear por ella. Tal vez debería intentar escapar, marcharse a alguna isla donde los parásitos no pudieran llegar. Pero hacerlo solo era imposible, cinco minutos ahí fuera y acabaría muerto o, aún peor, transformado en una de esas criaturas. Permanecería junto a Vasiliy, quien le había salvado la vida, mientras le fuera mínimamente útil aun tan solo para cocinar.

Cenaron juntos cuando ya estaba amaneciendo y fueron al dormitorio. Vasiliy sonrió al ver el bote de lubricante sobre la cama. Agarró a Elliott por las caderas desde atrás y lo acercó hacia sí.

—Apuesto a que has estado pensando en esto todo el día—le susurró.

Elliott se estremeció al sentir su aliento en la oreja. Claro que había pensado en ello todo el día y ya había tomado su decisión. Vasiliy deslizó una mano por su vientre y desabrochó su pantalón mientras colaba la otra bajo su camiseta. Elliott, completamente tenso y nervioso, no hizo nada para impedírselo.

—¡Nh!—gimió cuando besó su cuello y de repente toda la tensión de su cuerpo se desvaneció.

Vasiliy le tumbó en la cama y se arrodilló sobre él. Le vio tan grande, como un gigante, que comenzó a sentir miedo. Cuando se inclinó sobre él volvió a ponerse tenso, como si todas sus articulaciones se encogieran. Vasiliy le besó y estaba tan nervioso que aguantó la respiración.

—¡Fuah! Ah… ah…—Elliott tuvo que apartar a Vasiliy para recuperar el aliento—. Lo… lo siento, no puedo… lo siento…—jadeó, ocultando el rostro contra el colchón.

—¿Qué?—Vasiliy se quedó extrañado por su reacción.

—Quería dejar que lo hicieras, pero no puedo, lo siento.

—¿«Dejar» que lo haga?

—Lo siento, solo quería ser útil.

Vasiliy le agarró del brazo y le obligó a encararle. Estaba temblando y casi llorando. Al verle así retrocedió, bajándose de la cama, y el enfado que sentía se convirtió en casi lástima.

—¿Te crees que disfrutaría violando a un mocoso?—su voz sonó como un rugido—. No necesito esto, no eres de utilidad así.

Se marchó y desde la habitación se pudo escuchar un fuerte golpe en el pasillo, le había dado un puñetazo a la pared. Elliott se quedó sentado sobre la cama. Tenía tanto miedo que ni siquiera había soportado un beso. Quería ser útil, pero en lugar de eso solo había conseguido enfadar a Vasiliy. Si después de todo no podía servir para nada allí, lo mejor sería marcharse y ahora que estaba amaneciendo era el mejor momento para ello.

Bajó al taller, donde se oían los brutales golpes del martillo, para despedirse. Agradecía que Vasiliy desahogara su rabia contra el metal y no contra él.

—Um… L-lo siento, no era mi intención…—apretó los labios con la cabeza gacha—. Me marcharé ahora.

—¡¿A dónde coño piensas ir?!—tiró el martillo sobre la mesa con un fuerte estrépito y se acercó a Elliott—. No vas a ir a ninguna parte, no sobrevivirás ahí fuera y aún quiero follarte—le agarró por los cabellos y levantó su rostro, mirándole de cerca—. No necesito que abras tus piernas para hacerme un favor ni necesito violarte, acabarás suplicándome que te folle.

Le besó y esta vez Elliott correspondió al beso como siempre, porque sus besos le gustaban, se sentían bien.

—¿Lo ves? No eres nada difícil—le dijo sonriendo.

Elliott se ruborizó y se apartó de un salto. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido intentar complacer a aquel tipo tan desagradable?

—Me voy a dormir—se dio la vuelta ofendido y subió a la habitación.

Se metió en la cama, vestido y tapado con las sábanas. Ahora ya no quería darle facilidades si se le ocurría intentar algo. Vasiliy entró a los pocos minutos y se tumbó a su lado. Elliott se encogió haciéndose un ovillo de cara a la pared.

—No te preocupes, no voy a tocarte. Solo voy a masturbarme a tu lado.

—¡¿Eh?!—se giró y se encontró con el rostro de Vasiliy.

Escuchó cómo se desabrochaba el pantalón y no quiso mirar hacia abajo.

—Llevo todo el día esperando esto, tengo que aliviarme—le dijo, sacando el miembro de sus pantalones.

Elliott volvió a darle la espalda, cubriéndose con las sábanas, pero aquello no sirvió de nada. Podía escuchar la respiración pesada de Vasiliy y el sonido de su mano masturbando la gran verga, y no podía evitar imaginarlo en su cabeza. Recordaba a la perfección el calor y la dureza de aquel miembro en sus manos, casi tan vívidamente como si lo estuviera palpando en ese momento. Comenzó a sentir un hormigueo en su entrepierna y ya no pudo aguantar más. Se dio la vuelta y llevó las manos al miembro de Vasiliy. Comenzó a acariciarlo sin decir nada, intentando que no viera la expresión de excitación en su rostro.

—Lo haces muy bien, pero ¿qué tal si pruebas a chupármela?

Se sorprendió por la petición, pero no se negó directamente.

—Nunca… lo he hecho…—lo había pensado, no dejaba de pasársele por la cabeza.

—Para todo hay una primera vez—se tumbó boca arriba, invitándole a bajar.

Elliott se incorporó y, arrodillado junto a Vasiliy, se inclinó sobre el miembro erecto. Sus labios rozaron la punta y percibió el calor y su intenso olor. Ya no lo pensó más, lamió el glande y lo envolvió con sus labios. El extraño sabor salado inundó su boca y su mitad inferior se sacudió inquieta, el pantalón comenzaba a apretarle.

—Es demasiado grande, no puedo meterlo en mi boca.

Vasiliy se estremeció al sentir su aliento mientras susurraba aquello sin separar los labios de su miembro.

—Está bien, sigue como lo estás haciendo, basta con que uses bien la lengua—le dijo acomodándose con las manos cruzadas tras la cabeza.

Lamió la verga de arriba a abajo, chupándola y besándola mientras la acariciaba con ambas manos. Estaba tan concentrado que se había olvidado de toda vergüenza, aquello le estaba excitando más de lo que habría imaginado.

—Elli, voy a correrme, ¿por qué no lo bebes?—le pidió, enredando los dedos en sus cabellos y tirando de él para que subiera hasta la punta.

Envolvió el glande con sus labios, era todo lo que podía introducir en su boca, y frotó el miembro con más rapidez sin dejar de acariciarlo con su lengua. Era solo un novato, pero ver su rostro sonrojado y el entusiasmo que le ponía volvía loco a Vasiliy. Quería correrse en su boca, pero también quería ver su rostro salpicado con su semen. Se preguntó si podría conseguir ambas cosas.

Con un gruñido profundo eyaculó en la boca de Elliott, pero antes de terminar le apartó, salpicando también su mejilla derecha y sus labios. Elliott se quedó allí sentado, aturdido, con la boca entreabierta y jugando con la simiente inconscientemente con su lengua. Vasiliy tragó saliva. Su miembro palpitó de nuevo al ver el rostro ensimismado del chico con su leche deslizándose por el rostro sonrojado. Acarició su mejilla con la mano, extendiendo con el pulgar la simiente.

—Trágalo—le ordenó, acariciando sus labios con la otra mano.

Elliott tragó el semen que nadaba en su boca y relamió el de sus labios. De inmediato Vasiliy le besó, con tanta intensidad que le hizo estremecer.

—Me estás volviendo loco—susurró con voz grave.

—Ayúdame—le suplicó, frotando inquieto la entrepierna sobre los pantalones.

Vasiliy sintió que su polla se ponía dura de nuevo. Se lanzó sobre el chico, tumbándolo en la cama, y le quitó los pantalones de un tirón, descubriendo la verga que goteaba.

—No puedo creer que te hayas puesto así por chuparmela.

—Ca-calla y haz algo—estaba tan excitado que la vergüenza ya le daba igual. Vasiliy agarró el bote de lubricante y vertió un gran chorro sobre el miembro—. ¡Hya! ¿Qué haces? No vas a- Nh...

Le besó para acallar sus quejas y, sin separarse de sus labios, comenzó a frotar la erección cubierta de lubricante. Elliott se sumió completamente en aquel beso y apenas se dio cuenta cuando los dedos de Vasiliy pasaron de su miembro a su entrada. La frotó por encima, recubriéndola de lubricante, y deslizó un dedo dentro.

—¡Ngh!—Elliott se quejó y empujó el brazo de Vasiliy, intentando apartarlo—. N-no, para, ahí no-

—Tranquilo, sujeta esto—Vasiliy le levantó la camiseta y le hizo agarrarla con ambas manos para que las tuviera ocupadas.

Se inclinó sobre su pecho y comenzó a lamer y succionar sus pezones mientras los frotaba y pellizcaba con su mano libre. Elliott no podía contener los gemidos, no sabía que jugar con su pecho pudiera sentirse tan bien. Por otro lado, no estaba seguro de cómo definir la sensación en su trasero. Vasiliy seguía acariciando su entrada, moviendo un dedo dentro de él y después sumando otro.

—Vasi… liy… más… tócame…—Ya estaba a punto, pero no tocaba su miembro, no podía correrse—. ¡Waah!

De repente sintió como si un rayo le atravesara y su miembro salpicó unas gotas de semen.

—Así que este es el punto—rió Vasiliy, mirando el rostro aturdido del chico.

—Qué… N-no… No toques ahí…—a pesar de su negativa, no hizo nada para impedírselo, solo retorció la camiseta cubriendo su boca.

Sus caderas se sacudieron cuando Vasiliy volvió a insistir en ese punto en su interior. Mordió la camiseta para no gemir, pero fue completamente inútil. Y mientras, aquel hombre seguía jugando con su pecho como si fuera el de una mujer, aunque eso ya no le molestaba, se sentía demasiado bien. Su cabeza daba vueltas, eran demasiadas sensaciones en diferentes lugares al mismo tiempo. Vasiliy ni siquiera tuvo que tocar su miembro para conseguir que se corriera.

Elliott quedó jadeando, con la cabeza en una nube, la mitad inferior de su cuerpo entumecida y sus tetillas palpitando demasiado sensibles. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? No tenía nada que ver con nada de lo que hubiera sentido antes.

—¡Hum! no pensé que lograrías tener un orgasmo de próstata la primera vez, eres más sensible de lo que imaginaba—se burló Vasiliy.

—Yo… yo no…

—Está bien, así será mucho más fácil cuando llegue el momento.

Elliott no entendió lo que quiso decir, pero no pensó más en ello al ver fugazmente la erección de Vasiliy asomando entre los pantalones cuando este se levantó de la cama.

—Duerme ya—se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación.

—¡Espera!—le llamó, arrodillándose en la cama. Vasiliy se dio la vuelta y entonces pudo verlo perfectamente, el miembro erguido en la entrepierna, palpitando—. A-aún no puedo… _eso_ , pero puedes… usar mis muslos—le dijo juntando las piernas y frotando sus muslos nervioso.

Vasiliy sonrió y se acercó de nuevo a la cama. Elliott agachó la cabeza, pero no podía evitar mirar el falo que se acercaba.

—Ponte a cuatro, con el trasero hacia aquí.

Elliott lo hizo casi de inmediato, quedando al borde de la cama.

—Te vuelves muy obediente cuando estás cachondo, Elli—rió Vasiliy, sujetándolo por las caderas.

—No me llames Elli. Nnh…—gimió largamente cuando la verga se deslizó entre sus muslos, frotando su pene.

Estaba húmedo por el lubricante así que fue aún más agradable que las otras veces y Elliott apretaba los muslos cuanto podía con lo que Vasiliy solo tenía que mover las caderas y «penetrarle». Acariciaba sus nalgas y las separaba, observando el agujero por el que realmente quería meter su polla. Era demasiado pequeño y no estaba acostumbrado a aquello, aún tendría que esperar y prepararlo bien antes o sería tan doloroso que el chico no querría volver a acercársele. Aunque, por cómo estaba actuando, esto le parecía poco probable. Elliott gemía sin contenerse y acariciaba con ambas manos los miembros que se frotaban entre sí mientras movía también las caderas. Su actitud realmente cambiaba cuando se sentía bien.

—Creí que me ofrecías tus piernas para que me masturbara yo, pero creo que estabas siendo egoísta y solo querías disfrutar tú.

—N-no es cierto… ¿No estás disfrutando?

—Oh, claro que sí, te estás esforzando mucho. Me dan ganas de correrme solo con mirarte—pudo ver cómo se estremecía al decirle eso.

—Entonces hazlo ya—replicó respirando pesadamente.

—Pídelo bien.

—Mm…

—Vamos, no es tan difícil—le dio un sonoro cachete en el trasero.

—¡Nh! Có-córrete—le pidió, con el rostro pegado a las sábanas.

—¿Dónde? ¿Dónde quieres que me corra?

—Entre… mis piernas… ¡Córrete ya!—al mismo tiempo que suplicaba, se vino en sus propias manos.

—Pidiéndolo mientras te adelantas, qué travieso—rió mientras daba las últimas embestidas y se corría entre sus muslos.

Tumbado boca abajo sobre la cama, Elliott podía sentir los fluidos deslizarse por su entrepierna. Era incómodo y quería limpiarse de inmediato, pero por otro lado no creía poder ponerse en pie, notaba cómo le temblaban las piernas. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Empezaba a pensar que algo iba mal con él, esta vez no solo le había dejado hacerlo, ¡se lo había pedido!

—¡¿Huh?! ¿Qué...?—se sobresaltó cuando sintió que algo le tocaba las piernas.

—Tranquilo, solo voy a limpiarte—le dijo Vasiliy mientras le frotaba con una toalla humedecida.

¿Cuándo había ido al baño a por esa toalla? No se había dado cuenta, era como si se hubiera quedado inconsciente por un momento.

—Está bien, puedo yo…

—No creo, date la vuelta.

Tiró de él para tumbarlo boca arriba y siguió limpiando los líquidos que recubrían la zona media de su cuerpo, no solo el semen sino también el lubricante.

—No te vistas, voy a cambiarte el vendaje—cogió toda su ropa y la tiró a un lado de la cama antes de ir a por el botiquín.

Revisó la herida, que por suerte estaba limpia, y volvió a vendarla.

—¿Puedo vestirme ahora?—le preguntó Elliott.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y Vasiliy sonrió.

—No hace falta—respondió, mirándole de arriba a abajo.

Se tumbó en la cama a su lado y cubrió a ambos con las sábanas. Rodeó con el brazo al chico y lo acercó a su cuerpo. Elliott se quedó sorprendido, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el musculoso pecho. Realmente estaba en la posición de una mujer, pero no tenía energía para rechazar el fuerte brazo que lo mantenía sujeto así que simplemente lo aceptó y se acomodó contra el cuerpo de Vasiliy. Sin embargo, se puso tenso cuando una mano comenzó a acariciar su trasero sin disimulo alguno.

—Así no puedo dormir.

—Pues yo voy a tener dulces sueños—respondió Vasiliy, apretando su nalga.

 

 

 

Cuando despertó, Vasiliy se sorprendió al encontrarse solo en la cama. Se levantó rápidamente y salió de la habitación, pero suspiró aliviado cuando lo vio en la cocina.

—Buenos días—le saludó Elliott—. Ya está el desayuno así que siéntate.

Le sorprendió aquella actitud tan amable y normal, pero resultó agradable.

—Primero quiero esto—levantó su rostro agarrándole por el pelo y le besó profundamente.

Elliott soltó la cuchara de madera con la que removía y se sumergió en aquel beso. Los besos eran lo que más le gustaba, sus piernas temblaban e incluso gemía.

—Delicioso—sonrió Vasiliy cuando al fin sacó la lengua de su boca.

—Si-siéntate ya—agachó la cabeza sonrojado.

Se sentaron juntos a desayunar. Vasiliy devoraba la comida como siempre, pero Elliott apenas comía, le miraba de reojo esperando un buen momento para hablar.

—Um… Vasiliy, ¿cuándo irás a cazar a esos vampiros?—le preguntó.

—Mañana al amanecer.

—¡¿Mañana?!—exclamó sorprendido.

—Sí, ya tengo unas cuantas armas preparadas, haré la primera incursión mañana.

—¿Puedo… ir contigo?—preguntó inseguro.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Trabajo solo. Si te llevo conmigo tendré que estar pendiente de ti y no estoy acostumbrado a eso, me desconcentraré.

Elliott agachó la cabeza y no dijo nada más. Iba a ser un estorbo, podría incluso ponerlo en peligro, lo sabía. Pero tampoco quería que Vasiliy se marchara solo, no quería que le abandonara allí. Mientras dejaba pasar las horas observando desde el pie de la escalera cómo terminaba las últimas armas en el taller, Elliott no podía parar de pensar en ello. ¿Y si no volvía? o ¿y si lo hacía convertido en uno de ellos? En cualquiera de los casos, él no podría sobrevivir. La comida duraría un tiempo, pero si aquello continuaba pronto no habría suministro de agua potable ni electricidad. En algún momento tendría que salir para conseguir agua y entonces moriría, o quizá alguien intentara entrar antes de eso y él solo no podría detenerlos. Tenía tanto miedo que comenzaba a sentirlo como un dolor físico en su pecho. No quería que Vasiliy muriera y tampoco quería quedarse solo, tenía que haber un modo de evitarlo.

—Deberías descansar antes de ir—le dijo sobre la medianoche, acercándose a él en el taller.

Vasiliy iba a decirle que aún tenía trabajo, pero al verle dejó el afilador. Retorcía la camiseta entre las manos inquieto, mirando fijamente al suelo.

—¿Vas a ayudarme tú a descansar?—rodeó su cintura con un brazo y lo acercó a su cuerpo.

Elliott apretó los labios, agarrando con una mano el jersey de Vasiliy, quien lo tomó como una invitación. Le cogió por la cintura y lo sentó sobre la mesa de trabajo. Fue Elliott quien buscó el beso, echando los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Mientras le hacía gemir con sus besos, Vasiliy deslizó las manos bajo su camiseta y comenzó a acariciar sus tetillas. Los gemidos se volvieron más intensos, aquella zona era cada vez más sensible.

Elliott se apartó del beso solamente para quitarse la camiseta, no podía soportarlo más. Vasiliy se inclinó sobre su pecho y lamió sus pezones erectos, mordiéndolos suavemente y succionándolos. Elliott movía el trasero sobre la mesa, sintiendo escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Era tan intenso que casi resultaba doloroso, pero no quería que se detuviera. Vasiliy le quitó los pantalones junto a los calzoncillos y le dejó desnudo en la mesa. Lo único sobre su cuerpo era la venda en el muslo. Intentaba cubrir con las manos su miembro ya erecto y su pecho estaba enrojecido, casi tanto como su rostro jadeante.

Vasiliy sintió palpitar su polla bajo los pantalones, si le provocaba de ese modo no podía detenerse a jugar. Le tomó en brazos y Elliott se aferró a sus hombros. No se quejó, no dijo nada, dejó que lo llevara hasta la cama. De nuevo se encontraba desnudo, con aquel gigante sobre él, pero esta vez no sentía miedo, solo una excitación que crecía por momentos.

Vasiliy le separó las piernas, acariciando lentamente sus muslos hasta llegar a su miembro. Se inclinó sobre él y lamió la erección, para después meterla en su boca.

—¡Uwaaa!—Elliott se estremeció al sentir cómo devoraba su verga—. Es-espera, yo también.

—¿Tú también qué?

—Quie… quiero chupártela—tragó saliva simplemente al pensar en ello.

—¡Huh! De acuerdo—sonrió, encantado por aquella nueva actitud, y se tumbó en la cama boca arriba—. Vamos, sube.

Elliott se levantó y se arrodilló a horcajadas sobre Vasiliy, con el rostro sobre su entrepierna. El bulto ya se hacía notar bajo los pantalones. Presionó la nariz contra él, percibiendo el intenso olor aun a través de la ropa.

—Vamos, ¿no querías chupármela? ¿A qué esperas?—le dio un cachete en el trasero, observando cómo se sacudía el miembro erecto sobre su rostro.

Elliott desabrochó el pantalón y sacó el miembro de entre la tela. La saliva se acumuló en su boca mientras lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Lo lamió de abajo hacia arriba y envolvió la punta con sus labios. Estaba ya tan caliente y duro…

—Realmente disfrutas chupándola, tu polla está palpitando—le dijo Vasiliy, acariciando el miembro.

—¡Nh! ¡Deja de jugar conmigo!—se quejó moviendo las caderas.

Vasiliy rió y comenzó a lamer el miembro. Ambos se entregaron a su tarea, chupando y lamiendo con gula. Elliott se sentía tan bien devorando aquel miembro mientras se lo hacían a él también que no tardó mucho en correrse en la boca de Vasiliy, apretando sin darse cuenta entre sus manos la verga.

—Hah, pero qué rápido eres—Vasiliy se relamió los labios, habiéndolo tragado todo. Le apartó a un lado, tumbándole boca arriba.

—¡Espera! Tú todavía no- Oh…

Vasiliy se arrodilló junto a su rostro mientras comenzaba a masturbarse.

—¿En la boca o en la cara?

—Mm…—no sabía qué decir, pero no podía apartar la mirada del falo.

—¿O en ambas?

—Ambas…—dijo al fin, entreabriendo la boca.

Vasiliy le sostuvo la barbilla y le abrió aún más la boca. El líquido comenzó a salpicar de su polla, cayendo sobre la lengua y después sobre los labios y las mejillas hasta que terminó de correrse. Elliott mantuvo el semen en su boca durante un momento antes de tragarlo y relamerse los labios.

—Eres más lascivo que una mujer—le dijo, frotando la punta de la verga por su rostro.

—Es… tu culpa… ¡Nh!—Elliott se retorció, llevando ambas manos a su entrepierna—. Haz… eso.

—¿El qué?—preguntó Vasiliy, viendo sonriente cómo frotaba las piernas excitado.

—Mi culo... tócame ahí.

Vasiliy soltó una carcajada. Le levantó las piernas hasta que las rodillas tocaron el pecho y le hizo sostenerlas con las manos. Cogió el bote de lubricante y vertió un chorro sobre su trasero. Elliott dio un grito al sentir el líquido frío, pero con las caricias de Vasiliy enseguida comenzó a calentarse. Pronto un dedo se deslizó dentro, con menos dificultad que la vez anterior, y lo movió en su interior abriéndolo poco a poco. No tardó en meter otro dedo mientras los gemidos de Elliott se intensificaban, pero para este era frustrante, no tocaba aquel punto y sabía que lo hacía a propósito.

De repente, Vasiliy sacó los dedos. Elliott estuvo a punto de quejarse, pero se mordió el labio para contenerse.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?—preguntó Vasiliy, separándole las piernas y arrodillándose entre ellas.

—¿Eh?

—Te dije que suplicarías, así que…

Elliott no podía creerlo, realmente iba a tener que decirlo, iba a pedirlo. Quiso cubrirse el rostro con los brazos para que al menos no viera su expresión avergonzada, pero Vasiliy los agarró y los sostuvo por encima de su cabeza. Ahora sus rostros estaban tan cerca, casi rozándose, que era imposible ocultarlo.

—Fóllame…—susurró—. Fóllame, por favor…

No comprendía por qué lo deseaba tan desesperadamente, pero no podía esperar más.

—Buen chico—besó brevemente sus labios.

Vasiliy se incorporó y, sosteniendo sus piernas en alto, comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente.

—¡Nh! ¡Ah! Mh—Elliott se cubrió la boca con las manos para contener los gritos. Era doloroso y cada vez más.

—Relájate, respira hondo y grita cuanto quieras, nadie te oirá—le dijo Vasiliy acariciando su pecho para intentar calmarlo.

Era tan estrecho que le resultaba difícil avanzar. También era algo doloroso para él y Elliott estaba tan tenso que cada vez apretaba más. Tenía que hacer algo para tranquilizarlo. Se inclinó sobre él y le besó, ahogando sus gritos, y un segundo después sintió cómo dejaba de presionar y sus extremidades se relajaban. Sin parar de besarle siguió penetrándolo, mucho más fácilmente que antes. Ahora sus paredes interiores parecían abrazarlo y acogerlo, absorviéndolo más profundo. Realmente le gustaban sus besos.

—Ya está dentro—le susurró con sus labios rozándose.

—Lo sé, la siento…—jadeó Elliott.

Tiró del jersey de Vasiliy para quitárselo, necesitaba tocar su piel, abrazarlo y sentirla contra la suya. Estaba fría, o es que la suya estaba demasiado caliente.

—Voy a empezar a moverme.

Elliott asintió con la cabeza. Pudo notar perfectamente cómo la enorme verga se movía dentro de él, muy lentamente al principio.

—Nunca había estado en un agujero tan estrecho, creo que podría volverme adicto a esto.

 _Sí, por favor, hazlo_ , pensó Elliott sin poder decir aquello en voz alta.

Los movimientos se volvieron cada vez más rápidos hasta que se convirtieron en embestidas. Elliott gemía sin importarle ya cómo sonara su voz. El dolor iba dejando paso a una extraña sensación que pronto identificó como placer. Y no dejaba de rozar aquel punto, una y otra vez con cada estocada. Su cabeza estaba en una nube, sentía que caía al vacío y se aferró a Vasiliy para sostenerse. No se había dado cuenta porque el placer que sentía era tan intenso que no lo distinguió, pero se había corrido ya, salpicando todo su pecho. Vasiliy se encontraba también al límite y le sorprendió lo rápido que había sido, nunca se había excitado tanto con nadie. Aquel chico realmente le estaba volviendo loco.

—Elli, ¿quieres que te llene con mi leche?—le preguntó al oído. Pero cuando le miró a los ojos supo que ni siquiera le había escuchado; parecía completamente ausente, sumergido en las sensaciones que estaba experimentando. Se lo tomó como un sí.

Con unas embestidas salvajes, intensas y rápidas, se corrió en su interior abundantemente irguiendo su espalda, sin poder contener un gruñido de placer. Elliott sintió verter el líquido caliente en su interior y experimentó otro orgasmo, pero ya no le quedaba nada por sacar. Después de eso su vista se nubló y la oscuridad cayó sobre él, quedando inconsciente aún en brazos de Vasiliy y con la verga en su interior.

 

 

 

Antes de abrir los ojos, sintió su cuerpo entumecido. Se movió ligeramente y una punzada le atravesó desde su trasero como afiladas agujas. Fue consciente de lo que había hecho, pero no se paró a pensar en ello, había algo más importante. Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor. Una luz muy tenue entraba por la ventana, comenzaba a amanecer. Estaba solo en la habitación y a su lado estaba colocada la chaqueta de Vasiliy. Era la única prenda que había, toda su ropa seguiría aún en el taller. Esperaba que Vasiliy no se hubiera ido sin su chaqueta, que aún siguiera allí, tal vez trabajando. Los golpes del martillo no podían oírse desde la habitación así que tenía que bajar a comprobarlo. Esto no fue fácil, no solo su trasero dolía horrores, sino también sus caderas, y sus piernas apenas le respondían. Se puso la chaqueta sin entretenerse a abrochársela y salió tambaleándose de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras con dificultad y su corazón se detuvo cuando vio que las luces del taller estaban apagadas. Había un papel pegado en la pared junto a la entrada. Se acercó lentamente. No quería saber lo que ponía, pero tenía que leerlo.

« _He ido a exterminar, volveré antes del mediodía_ ».

Se apoyó contra la pared, acariciando con los dedos la nota. Su plan no había funcionado, no había conseguido retenerlo a su lado. ¿Y si moría o se transformaba? ¿Y si se quedaba solo? ¿Y si no volvía a verle, ni a abrazarle, ni a sentirle? «... _volveré antes del mediodía_ », realmente esperaba que fuera así, no quería seguir sin él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
> Vasiliy es súper sexy, ¿verdad? Tenía que escribir algo sobre él, pero no le encuentro una pareja adecuada en la serie, no me gusta mucho con Goodweather, así que recurrí al personaje original.  
> Espero vuestros kudos y comentarios (buenos o malos).  
> Más fanfics y yaoi en mi blog: http://kirah69.blogspot.com


End file.
